A New Twin
by mew-tsubaki
Summary: Also for my forum topic in HPFC -I give directions to that inside. Kinda fluffy. Lysander's been after his good friend Dominique for a while, but she just doesn't notice him. Or so he thinks. For Morghen, who wanted me to write Lysan/Dom -R&R, thanks!


**A New Twin**

A HariPo fanfiction

by mew-tsubaki

Note: Unless you've never heard of the character, then all the charries used here belong to J.K. Rowling. Here's to another quote prompt from my challenge: http : // forum . fanfiction . net /topic /44309 /25299326 /1 /#25326999

(Just take out all the spaces in that link and you'll get to it if you copy and paste into the URL.) I want you to submit to it, too! It's fun and not very restrictive! Go check it out after you've read and reviewed, okay? (And yes, Morghen, I finally wrote one like you pleaded.)

* * *

_"Love is composed of a single soul inhabiting two bodies." –Aristotle_

He was one half of a whole. His blonde hair and elfin features matched his brother's, just like his height and lengthy limbs. However, their eyes and personalities were different. Where Lorcan had ocean blue, aquamarine eyes, Lysander had pale, cloud blue eyes. Where Lorcan was the extrovert, Lysander was the introvert. Their best subjects were even opposite: Lorcan liked ingredients and Potions class, and Lysander liked animals and Care for Magical Creatures.

Lorcan also had a thing for fiery girls. Example: Rose Weasley. The only trouble for Lorcan was that Rose was currently taken with Scorpius Malfoy and Rose and Scorpius showed no signs of relenting.

Lysander had a thing for carefree, prim-and-proper pretty girls. Example: Dominique Weasley, Rose's cousin. She was a calm but free spirit and she was the most gorgeous creature Lysander had even seen; there was no way she'd ever notice him.

One more thing Lorcan and Lysander had in common: They liked unattainable girls.

Lysander had been more forward this school year in trying to win Dominique's attention. He thought that the Common Room was a great place to start, since they were both in Hufflepuff. However, even in the room behind the badger portrait, Dominique's popularity could not be quelled.

"Well, I've got my Creatures homework to do," she finally told her suitors. "I've got to do it –on my own."

The gaggle of boys around her was only disappointed a bit. They still left their idol some personal space as she asked. Dominique breathed a sigh of relief.

Lysander took this as an opportunity to join her. He sat beside her on the mustard yellow couch and got out his own Care for Magical Creatures homework. The only difference between him and Dominique was that he was done in a matter of minutes.

With a tinge of envy, Dominique peeked at his work. "How'd you finish so fast?"

He smiled. "You know I love the class. The facts flow so easily for me." He paused. "Er… Would you like some help, Dom?" They were friends enough to have nicknames, but they weren't as close as he wished.

She sighed and tossed back her hair. "No wonder you get the top grade in that class…" Her cheeks pinked. "I mean, I'd love some help, Sander."

As he guided her through the practice-quiz questions, his mind could only focus on Dominique noticing his stand in one of their classes together. Her blush was conspicuous, too. Had she really been paying attention to him and he hadn't noticed?

He tried to observe her carefully the next few weeks in which they studied together and he tutored her when needed. His observation lead to his discovery of many unique things about Dominique. One eyebrow –the left –was permanently quirked, giving her a permanently sly expression. Her eyes would light up when she figured out a problem on her own. She would lean into him when watching him draw a diagram, but she was very careful not to brush against him.

That last part bothered the hippogriff out of him.

When this had gone on until almost three months –it was November now –he finally decided to say something during one of their study sessions. He closed his book right as she'd been reading over his shoulder.

"Please answer me this," he whispered with his eyes pinched shut in exasperation. He had to be quiet since they were in the library. "Why do you shy away from me? Am I a leper? Or worse –a Dementor?"

Dominique leaned against the windowsill and heaved a sigh that made him look at her. "Sander… You're… You don't want me."

He crimsoned. "But I-"

"-love me. I know. But I-"

"-have low self-esteem." His knowing smile softened. "Dom, you're an-"

"-amazing girl." She grimaced. "Like I haven't heard that-"

"-before." Lysander got up from his seat and pinned her against the wall. "But you haven't heard that-"

"I love you," they said in unison. Both were equally shocked. Lysander was surprised about Dom. Not even his own twin could finish his sentences/thoughts so well! However, when he kissed her that afternoon, Lysander finally decided that he believed in soulmates.

* * *

**To Morghen: SEE?! I TOLD you I would do a Lysan/Dom ficlet! You begged, and I delivered! Not too shabby either!**

**To the rest: I know this seems like another strange pairing, but this is thanks to Morghen (I got some Lorcan/Rose in there for you, too, chica). Also, the descriptions (the eye color variation) come from Morghen, too, so go check out her stuff after you review this ficlet, okay?**

**-mew-tsubaki XD**

**Thank you, Morghen, for Beta-ing! What siriusly good fun…right? :D**


End file.
